The present invention relates to a paper container for containing therein a liquid such as juice and liquid yogurt, and a process for producing such a paper container.
Hitherto, in the field of a paper container for a liquid, the sealing portion of the container is formed by utilizing heat fusing property (or heat fusibility) of a laminate sheet for the paper container. Such a container is formed by using a laminate sheet for a paper container comprising a heat sealing (or heat sealable) resin layer made of a polyolefin type resin so that the heat fusing property of the polyolefin type resin may be utilized.
In the case of the above paper container formed from the laminate sheet for the paper container comprising the heat sealing resin layer made of the polyolefin type resin, the inner peripheral surface layer of the container is formed from the heat sealing resin layer comprising the polyolefin type resin. Accordingly, at the time at which the polyolefin type resin layer is formed for the purpose of obtaining the above laminate sheet, or in a process wherein the paper container is formed by using such a laminate sheet, the polyolefin type resin is decomposed under heating (or pyrolyzed) to produce a volatile component such as aliphatic hydrocarbons, and such a volatile component can migrate to a content (or substance) to be contained in the resultant paper container. As a result, there can be posed a problem such that the taste of the content contained in the paper container may be changed or foreign odor can be imparted to the content.